


All Systems Online

by mooniescribbles



Series: A.I. [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jeremy's Bad at Math 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniescribbles/pseuds/mooniescribbles
Summary: The Squip attempts to be helpful. Jeremy.... is not having it.





	All Systems Online

■ ▙ ▚  ▞ ▟ ■

 

The second time the Squip showed himself was when Jeremy was taking a math test. He was struggling on a problem. He had ten minutes of class left. The Squip had been paying attention for the past few weeks, idly running system checks. Jeremy had another red mountain dew recently, so full-system updates were required. As the Squip felt Jeremy’s panic level rise, he tuned in. He brought up a screen, skimming through Jeremy’s memory of the rest of the test. He was doing surprisingly well. Perhaps someone was tutoring him  – this was not the Squip’s doing. 

_ Carry the four. _ He said, materializing at Jeremy’s side. He was sitting on the empty desk of Madeline, who was out sick. Jeremy’s brow pinched in concentration. The Squip pursed his lips together in a tight line. “I’m giving you Math assistance, not relationship advice. Trust me. Carry the four.” When Jeremy brought his hand up to his head to block him from vision, the Squip heaved a mechanical-sounding sigh (like a computer revving up before returning to its usual hum) and pixelated away. 

He watched carefully for a few moments and then  –  Jeremy carried the four. Once he was done he pushed himself to his feet and walked to the front of the class, taking his seat again just as the bell rang. Excellent timing. Jeremy was supposed to go to lunch now, but instead he slipped into the bathroom and closed himself in a stall. 

“I didn’t need your help.” He hissed under his breath, as though there was anyone else in the room. The Squip’s form shifted into view out of nothing. 

“The problem was worth 6 points.” 

“I can handle myself! I never should’ve spent so much money on you.” Jeremy grumbled in response, dropping to sit on the toilet as he crossed his arms over his chest. The Squip made another one of those sighing sounds and crossed his arms as well, echoing Jeremy’s movement. It seemed he didn’t have anything to say, so Jeremy rolled his eyes. “What, so now you stay quiet?”

“You’re angry.”

“No shit.” 

The Squip’s lips flattened into a line again. Glowing irises focused on Jeremy’s face and his cheek gave a minute twitch. Jeremy wondered if he always seemed so human. “Humans are irrational when they are angry. You are no exception. You got the answer correct, by the way. If my calculations are correct given the rest of your answers,” he paused, the glow to his eyes brightening for millisecond, “You will receive approximately a 92%.” 

Jeremy tossed his arms in the air in frustration while the Squip was talking. “I don’t  _ ca _ –” His arms dropped– “Wait a 92? Sweet.” Distracted from his irritation by the calm of knowing his probable grade, he pushed himself to his feet. Jeremy reached around the Squip, only a moment later wondering why he went  _ around _ the figment of his mind, and pushed open the stall door. “Why are you doing this, anyway? I deactivated you. Shouldn’t you like,” He waved one hand vaguely and moved to wash his hands out of pure habit (bathrooms are disgusting), “Be  _ deactivated _ ?” 

Electric blue circled in mild distaste as the Squip moved to follow Jeremy. “I was able to put back together what was left after the incident. I believe your consumption of alcohol damaged my central code.”  _ Worse than it already was. _ He elected not to share the bugs he found with Jeremy. It was... unnecessary information to share. “I have been operational since your junior prom, at least.”

“So you were, what? Biding your time?” He narrowed his eyes into the reflection. The Squip folded his hands behind his back. 

“I was gathering information.” 

“That’s comforting,” Sarcasm dripped from his lips. Jeremy turned the water on, lathered his hands in soap and rinsed them in silence. Once they were dry, he checked his watch. Plenty of time for lunch still. Guarded Cyan hues rested on the monochrome man at his side and he crossed his arms tightly over his chest. The Squip absently took note of the fact that not all of his...  _ adjustments _ to Jeremy’s character had disappeared when he had been deactivated. His posture was better, his eye contact was better. Though that could have just been the rage the Squip could clearly feel radiating within the boy. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

He straightened his head, which had cocked slightly to the left at some point, and waved a hand. “Assessing changes, nothing important.” 

Jeremy checked his watch again. “I gotta get to lunch, just get out of here okay? And keep quiet.” He grumbled, adjusting his backpack on his shoulders and trudging towards the door, right through the holographic man. The Squip’s image shuddered away and he went silent again. His processor hummed idly – Jeremy already dated Christine. What was his purpose now? 

They needed a goal. 


End file.
